Nightmare
by GrandiloquentHeartlessness
Summary: Post-New Moon: Jacob has a terrifying nightmare involving a certain friend or more than a friend? of his, and a terrible transformation. one-sided Jacob/Bella


Nightmare

**A/N: **I am what you call a "Jacob sympathizer". I like the character of Jacob, and feel bad for him in regards to losing Bella, but am NOT a Jacob/Bella shipper. I rather like Jacob/OC. (I am slightly worried about what Jacob will do in Breaking Dawn, based on the first chapter, front cover, and preface... the suspense is killing me.)

I was running through some unknown forest, blue skies up above. I was alone. Just me and the wind, and the ground and the sky. No pack speaking in my head, no chores, no homework, no responsibilities. I gave the wolf equivalent of a laugh, and ran harder, feeling the pull of my muscles, and the sweet sound of the wind whipping past me.

That's when I smelled it. The burning, sickly sweet smell of vampires. I froze, the fur on my neck standing up straight. I forced myself to take another sniff. I recognized the scent. It was them. The Cullens. I stood, wondering whether to run, or attack.

Suddenly, I heard her voice. Bella's voice coming from the trees. But something was different about it. Something awful had happened to her. Fear gripped my heart, turning it to ice. No. It couldn't be. Not Bella.

"Edward! Come on!" She laughed. Just as I had thought, the once familiar voice had changed, it was still hers, but it had the musical quality of a vampire. Pain coursed through me at the realization and I howled involuntarily. I heard the faint sound of six vampires gasping.

"Jake!" I heard Bella exclaim at the same time her bloodsucker shouted "Bella! No!"

A second later she jumped through the trees, smiling excitedly. She was shockingly beautiful, but horribly so, her once beautiful, brown eyes were an odd orange color, her long hair shinier then it had been, skin of rock, sparkling in the sun. It was blinding, not unlike the sea in La Push on a sunny day. Her terrible venom coated teeth glistened in a way that was menacing no matter how friendly her expression.

The other leeches came from the trees, moving with caution. Strangely, they seemed just as ready to stop Bella as they did me. The big one and the psychic one kept their eyes locked on hers, while the two blondes kept behind them, the girl with a scowl on her face, and the boy seemingly concentrating very hard on sending waves of calm our way. Her bloodsucker came the closest to her, but even he didn't touch her. "Bella." He said in a voice that was full of caution. She turned to him and laughed. "Edward. It's only Jake."

She sauntered up to me, seeming to glide with her new, surreal grace. The burning smell of her nearly overwhelmed me, she was so close.

Bella must have felt the same because her ghastly new smile vanished when she smelled me, a terrible growl ripping from her throat. "Jacob" she hissed.

I had learned to control myself around my archenemy but obviously Bella had not. I could see her features change, smile becoming a grimace, her posture becoming defensive, feral, animalistic. "What are you doing here?" Her question was almost a growl.

I backed up, not wanting to hurt her, but ready to escape or even fight back if the need arose.

I could see her struggle for control, she didn't want to hurt me either, but I could tell her instincts were screaming at her to attack. I whined at her hateful expression.

My pain had always been her weakness, and in an instant the hate vanished from her orange eyes, leaving behind guilt and sadness. Pain filled her expression. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm so sorry. Please. Forgive me." A tearless sob escaped her glass lips, full and red as ever. She reached out a hand as if to touch me, but I could see her control slipping and bared my teeth on instinct. She pulled back, and after one more sob, forced herself to run gracefully away. The others followed without so much as a second glance. I could hear her sobs and the murmured comfort of her bloodsucker from through the trees.

I jolted awake, and it was a few minutes before I could stop shaking and crying from the utter horror of the dream.

I vowed that I would never let it happen. I would keep her safe no matter what. Even if it meant taking the bloodsucker down.


End file.
